


Branded

by joufancyhuh



Series: Bad Blood [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Canon Divergent, Gen, Minor Cullen/Amell, Non-Warden Characters, Rite of Tranquility, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joufancyhuh/pseuds/joufancyhuh
Summary: Amell packs for the Starkhaven Circle when a friend stops by.





	Branded

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my All-Origins AU! Where Tabris is Warden and everyone else just... exists. Both of these characters play major roles in the future, especially during the events of Inquisition. But first, a history lesson. 
> 
> There's two options for the Circle Origins. Amell helps Irving. Surana goes with Jowan. Obviously it turns out better for one more than the other. What happens when Duncan doesn't intervene.

_Banishment_ ; the ruling comes down swift and hard from above, her conspiring with Irving decided a problem considering her hand in Jowan’s escape. They’re shipping her north to Starkhaven, away from the girl who enters the room in a quiet shuffle, a sunburst branded into her forehead. Tabitha’s gut wrings at the sight, waves of nausea leaving her dizzy while tears prickle in the corners of her eyes, threatening to spill at any moment.  

“You asked to see me?”

Sweet Melia Surana, barely sixteen; her dark eyes gloss over with the signature blankness that echoes in her voice. Only this morning ran such pools of deep betrayal, a fiery rage as she screamed Tabitha’s name while dragged away for the Rite.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Mellie.” Her cheeks dampen before she gets the chance to stop the swell of guilt that trembles throughout her limbs.

The scars on the young girl’s wrist brand her as well. _Blood mage. Maleficar._

How did this happen? When did Melia start experimenting with her powers? Were there signs that Tabitha missed? They were supposed to be _friends_. But so was Jowan, once their friend, now an apostate, a murderer. Did he tempt innocent Melia into the forbidden magic the way he did with leaving the Circle?

“There is no reason to apologize, Enchanter Amell. You have done nothing wrong.”

Tabitha slips one of Melia’s dainty hands between her own and holds it up to her cheek. “But I have, Mellie. I should’ve worked harder to dissuade you from coming along.” She swallows the hard lump forming in her throat. “I never wished this for you.”

She half-expects the young girl to return into her body, for some of the anger to carry over, something other than the confused look she receives. A ghost that wears Melia’s face, a voiceless echo that draws back her hand to hang limp at her side. “Was there anything you needed from me, Enchanter Amell?”

Tabitha wants to ask for forgiveness, to cleanse herself of this crime she committed against her dearest friend. Or to go back to the night before, when Melia crawled into her bed and the two whispered secrets throughout the night. Instead, Tabitha plops onto her bed, cradling her head in her hands while tears splash on the grey fabric of her robes.

_I think that blonde templar has a crush on you._

_Cullen?_

_You know his name? Someone’s clearly smitten._

_Quiet, you._

_Oh, I hit a nerve. It’s okay, Tabby. I’m not going to spill your secret. Just … be careful with him. You know how templars get._

_What about you? There has to be someone here that strikes your fancy._

_There is, but she likes someone else._

_I’m sorry, Mellie. If she can’t see what a wonderful person you are, then it’s her loss. Any other woman would be happy to have you._

_Yeah, I know. I think I’m going to try and sleep now._

**Author's Note:**

> I have not slept. Please let me know of any errors you see. Concrit welcome. 
> 
> Also, did anyone pick up on that last bit?


End file.
